Disposable moist toilet tissue for personal hygiene is known in the art. Such tissues are generally rectangular in shape and supplied interleaved, as discrete sheets or separably connected. The wipes may be housed in containers, such as in the form of boxes or packets, wherein there is an opening through which the tissues may be removed. Furthermore, the opening may be covered by a lid, such as a hinged cover or adhesive strip that can be opened or closed repeatedly. Typically, these containers are disposable and cannot be refilled with tissue by the consumer. Furthermore, these containers are often not aesthetically pleasing and do not match color schemes of consumer bathrooms.
It is desirable for moist toilet tissue to be housed in refillable containers. In addition to being more aesthetically pleasing than disposable dispensers, such containers can provide a stronger structure for dispensing tissue over long-term usage and be affixed to a surface for permanent placement. A refillable container that can hold and interface with the disposable dispenser provides a convenient way to replace used tissue containers.
Thus, there remains a continued need for an efficient and economic system for a container integration device and system. The presently disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.